Rai
'' "Hey there. Doing illegal things? Me too." '' Rai is an intended evil character who isn't actually evil (mostly), can really technology (yes, you heard that right), and smirks a lot. __TOC__ 'Appearance' (Subcategories are subject to change.) 'Eternity Binds, Track/ed ' 'CC' 'Forums/General, GGaD' Rai has a seemingly generic and normal appearance, with ownership of metallic hair with a shiny streak for the highlights, and a pattern of abrupt dark streaks for the shadows. It is wavy, with signs that he once cut it off abruptly, around the time it might have been just above his shoulder, but he has more or less trimmed out the jagged edges. Presently, his hair goes at varied lengths, shorter in front and longer, just to his shoulder, in the back. Rai has limited bangs on his forehead, with the sides being left to grow out, and thus cover his ears most of the time. He does have a tuft around the direct middle of his forehead that can sometimes have the unique ability to infuriate someone to the point of wanting to cut it off, if he doesn’t manage it correctly. He sometimes brushes and slicks his bangs to both sides. Appearing to be anywhere from in his late teenage years to early adulthood, Rai looks pretty placid, usually with wide yet narrowed light brown eyes that seem dull in their own way, and with his hair as a light, polished black. In another ‘form’, his eyes turn to bright magenta with dynamic designs, and his hair fades to a lighter metallic shade. His eyes are noted to have the light constantly on his upper right (in viewers' perspective, upper left) side, even if it truly may not be sourcing from there. The bones at the sides of his neck are very prominent, as is his Adam's apple in comparison to certain individuals. Rai has two prominent dimples, one that shows up when he is frowning, and the fourth one that only shows up with his genuine smile; as such, it can be seen half of his ‘cute features’ are reserved for his more…reserved expressions. (Sorry for the pun.) He usually keeps on a neutral expression, or a smirk, which is his variation of a poker face while observing to whatever is happening around him, instead of actively interacting/reacting. If he frowns, in fact, Rai believes his face is made longer than it actually is. Rai has a very soft smile. If it isn't soft, it isn't real. He is of average but fit build, and he is with his natural skin complexion, which is dark enough to hide most changes in his skin that signify change in emotion, such as blushing and flustering. Though standing at 6’ 3’’, he often gives a laid-back feeling, like he’s too tired to deal with whatever. Nonetheless, the only lines underneath his eyes are not from lack of sleep, or so he insists. Above, he bears a double eyelid on both eyes, though the creases disappear when he widens his eyes. 'Activate' WIP *Make distinctions! Is Activate his species, or a modified human species? Future species from humans? Or is it a mode? How does he 'Activate'? 'Non-Activate' 'Rogue' He has grayed hair, and his hair is seemingly cut off sharply. His hair appears unhealthy. His eyes are a faint sort of dull grayish-blue. 'AgK! AU' The general has a seemingly generic appearance, with hair of some shade between gray and black that seems indistinguishable, as if he has both aged and not within a night. It appears to be naturally wavy but snipped at the ends rather abruptly. Presently, his hair lies upon his name, closer to his ears than the shoulders. His hairline shows signs of many bangs, with a middle tuft falling over his forehead, and the rest being left to widely span the edges of his face, away from his eyes. His physical age constantly appears to be ambiguous, yet he gives the feeling of a strong and mature young adult, perhaps from early adulthood to his mid-twenties. He would be said to give off a "chill" vibe, with wide yet narrowed dark magenta eyes that seem dull in their own way. The bones at the sides of his neck are very prominent, as is his Adam's apple in comparison to some. Rai has two prominent dimples, one that shows up when he is frowning, and another that only shows with his genuine smile. He is usually with a casual and neutral expression of smirking, the variation of his poker face. He doesn't like frowning, and he has a very soft smile. He is of fit build, with a natural skin complexion dark enough to hide most changes in his skin that signify change in emotion, such as blushing and flustering. Though standing at 6' 3' ', he often gives a laid-back feeling. Nonetheless, the only lines underneath his eyes are not from lack of sleep, or so he insists. Above, he bears a double eyelid on both eyes, though the creases disappear when he widens his eyes. 'Outfit' 'Eternity Binds (Past)' 'CC' 'Forums/General, GGaD' Rai currently shows a preference of dark, loose clothing that are often formal to some level at the least, and also can hide something—preferably, with pockets. Rather, these requirements likely must be met for him to wear them, the second requirement more mandatory than the first. His choice of footwear is usually in boots with minimal heel. He likes wearing jackets. He is actually pretty comfortable with suits, ties, and formal clothing of any time and age, but Rai seems to be from a modern setting. After all, he does carry multiple technological devices, including a small computer, phone, multiple devices, and his bubble gun. His gadgets are unaffected by external influences, whether technological, scientific, or magical, which makes sense from a hacker such as him. Rai also has possession of wireless listening devices--they are not just customized AirPods, no—and he will wear them while they are shielded by the side tufts of his hair. His overall color scheme is comprised of different combinations of (different shades/variations of) black and gray, with splashes of blue, blue-green, and purple. Unlike some of his other personas, Rai usually makes sure what he has on him doesn't clank or make any sort of noise. 'Rogue' Rai wears borderline formal but casual clothing. He is usually said to be wearing a jacket with a lot of pockets, and he wears a belt with gadgets in his pockets that tend to jingle. 'AgK! AU' Much like an anime, Rai is commonly only seen in two outfits. The first is tight-fit armor, bordered in magenta lighter than his eyes, and with plates of grayish-black. Two mini pauldrons next to his collar clip two pieces of cloth, almost as if capes, around his shoulders. They do not even extend to the elbow. The rest of that outfit^ is to be designed, but presumably, it is battle-oriented, with suitable boots and maybe a belt and tight-fit pants, and likely black, gray, magenta, with silver as accents. Other times, he is commonly seen in formal wear, such as suits. This sort of attire is much more rare. 'Track/ed' 'Personality' 'Eternity Binds (Past)' 'Forums/General, GGaD, CC' *Unconventional, reserved, kind/caring, set his mind down on something=it'll be done *There was silence following for a bit, but there was a final padding of what sounded to be light footsteps, intended for him to hear, ending with a small click next to his door. (Careful, calculating) *Sense of justice is the only thing that can override pragmatism Rai’s a person who was hurt in his past, and he won’t ever let himself be hurt in that way again. It makes him seem very abnormal, because he’s always on guard for something or someone who could be trying or would try to hurt him; he would much rather be independent than be stabbed in the back or, considering how wary he is, on the side. (In fact, one of his habits is making it so his back is never turned to others.) It’s very hard to gain his trust, though he seems to be laid back for anyone. Put simply, he’s deceptive to others. He is very cunning and clever, a smooth liar who can easily twist his words and speak in his own code, to the point that even if you know he will willingly lie, you never know when he's telling the truth, lying, or joking. Outside of work, Rai does not seem to take serious situations very seriously. For instance, he will make jokes about posting on social media being the last thing he plans to do before his 'untimely demise'. Perhaps his humor in such cases reflect strong views inside of him, and it is his own way to state his opinion. After all, Rai tends to try to remain neutral in times of conflict, related to himself or not, and usually states an incredibly neutral opinion to others. As a matter of fact, he tends to prefer to stick to the background if he feels like it, and doesn’t mind being forgettable. In any situation, if someone's having an emotional outburst, it's not likely to be him, as he is someone who strives to always carry himself with a very confident and poised attitude, acting with balanced emotions, and he succeeds most of the time. Similarly, in formal duties, he just acts complaisant, willing to agree and oblige to others, but he may be far from being acquiescent. If he does want to do something, he doesn’t show it, willing to be patient and strike when the time is right. Until then, he’s fairly cooperative—but only for what he sees is right. He usually keeps his opinions, feelings, and thoughts to himself anyways, unless he’s certain they won’t hurt him in any way. It's very hard for him to become certain of this. Outside of a potentially neutral attitude, though, Rai has set moral standards no one could alter. Even if he makes dark jokes at times along with his humorous tendency, he would never actually hurt anyone for his personal benefit, and he would never joke to insult others on purpose regarding ideas such as their views and identities. Rai himself hates discrimination and corruption, and believes strongly that it is very important for people to carry out intelligence, modesty, the basic realization of human rights, et cetera. Though he often talks of this as if a mere opinion, whether or not he thinks of it as a moral standard is anyone's guess. Rai often jokes about going against the law. In truth, Rai isn't very interested in power, really, unless it helps his cause, whatever that is. He isn't interested in lying in that way, and he doesn't like to hurt others at all. For instance, even though he has an uncanny interest in explosives, that’s mostly in the science, and he would never actually intend to hurt anyone—unless the other person tries to hurt him or people/a person close to him first. If there is any trigger he has, it's either related to his past or some sort of defense for a negative political aspect. He sometimes seems to be negatively affected by memories from his past, or when people condone what other certain people have done, such as manipulating people for inequality, and more. Nonetheless, he still seems to feel hiraeth for where he came from before. In addition, due to his pragmatic nature, he seems to show some sort of desperate agitation when those he has no negative view of plans to do stupid things, and when they voice their supposed plan to him, suggesting some sort of residue regret, perhaps, related to that subject. He’s very intellectual, possessing a fantastic memory and many applicable skills, which he doesn’t usually make an effort to show, his modesty in a way. He reads others very easily; however, he also has a slightly laid-back attitude, making him seem somewhat lazy and unproductive. Nevertheless, when he does persevere or focus on something, he can and will get it done. This part of Rai's attitude is mostly him being pragmatic, knowing the limits of what should and should not be done—for instance, if there’s too much risk, or there’s too much effort to something not worth it. He may be a dreamer and thinker, but he isn't one to charge into circumstances that are too far-fetched from reality. At times, he also might seem lazy because he doesn't even need to try in the first place. However, Rai also has a tendency to seem reckless in pursuit for something interesting. For instance, instead of using the alarm button when an elevator is broken, he will purposefully use his abilities to make the elevator "work" (such as making it fall down two floors), force open the doors, and then tell maintenance that it isn't working with a snug remark, only after all of that has happened. However, he is logical with his recklessness, a kind of an oxymoron, in a way. He is a very loyal person to those he cares for, though it’s actually rather hard to earn his friendship and trust, as he is somewhat distant and not that sociable, even if he seems sociable at first glance. Even if one is close to him, it doesn't ensure his honesty; in fact, to him, lying to those he is close to is his own form of protecting them. In general, though, he is kind to those he meets, even if he is secretive, and would try to make sure that they're mentally alright, which would be why he sometimes sticks around or does things that seem out of character. It could be said he treats all fairly; he's also a very peaceful person, unwilling to combat and use physical initiatives to solve problems, even if it's his own. He prefers to run away as a temporary solution if he can help it, despite knowing it's not supposed to be a pursued solution. As can be seen, Rai is not just dedicated and devoted to causes. He actively pursues effective uses of his own talents for the better good. This sort of dedicated attitude is more prevalent than merely defining it as easygoing. He views those he cares for as incredibly important to him. He has even showed signs of insecurities of his role and importance to others, though this has always been very masked and barely noticeable. Whatever it is, it's not to the point of him seeming clingy. Rai is not completely neutral or invulnerable to emotional attack. For one, he does have a temper that’s usually tempered down (haha bad puns), since he usually doesn’t mind being provoked, but he also has an explosive wrath and an arsenal of insults ready for his use. He gets a bit peeved with negative mentions (usually those being flippant remarks) about his past, but usually it’s when his friends are being hurt that he gets bothered to react in such a way. Otherwise, he isn’t bothered by much. He himself does have a tendency to be very annoying to his friends, though it isn’t quite enough to make them leave him—or perhaps it is in how he waits until their friendship has lasted for a bit. He acts younger than his age, pretty immaturely, especially when outside of formal duties, and doesn’t seem to have much regard to basic privacy, though there’s usually a reason he infiltrates this, or acts in a certain way. When he is doing so, he seems to keep going with no end—until he does end suddenly, making it seem a bit bothersome, sometimes. He’s called Smirkster because of what he does. He smirks a lot. But, it’s compensation for how rarely he actually smiles, and maybe just a way for him to represent himself; or, perhaps, a way that he’s so used to expressing himself that he can use it as deception, too. Though he has revealed a softer and more empathetic side to him, where he will defend and comfort his friends, but this side only shows to his closest, and he keeps it behind locked doors, his mysterious and public side. There’s still a lot yet to be seen with him. But, even with all of this, Rai’s personality is still a mystery. Perhaps who he once was is hidden behind those doors he keeps his past behind. Is he just who he looks like, or is he just lying to himself as well? After all, he is said to lie through "throat, tongue, and teeth"--implying that perhaps he truly does hate lying, as good as he is at it. 'Rogue' *Demonstrates lack of self-concern and to life (e.g. drinking mercury, as shown through rants); more reckless *Is more often depicted to be triggered by memories of loss or foolish revolutions 'Track/ed' 'Eternity Binds' 'AgK! AU' 'Voice and Speech Patterns' 'Eternity Binds, Track/ed' 'Forums/General, GGaD, CC' Rai’s voice is described as “a sharp turn from the ordinary, quiet and rhythmic, yet giving off chaotic vibes in its own ways, as if there was more beneath the basic tone and mediocre pitch, the almost robotic feel to the speaker’s voice”…almost as if there is something more dynamic. However, this is only to the observant listener. His usual voice is heard as naturally quiet and soft, seemingly modest and unable to stand out, as if he is not outspoken about what he thinks, and despite having confidence in what he says, it gives a genteel feeling. However, it also contributes to making it easier for him to avoid detection (such as speaking to someone and having his voice stand out in a crowd) unless he wishes to be noticed. Overall, it’s very able to be manipulated by himself, an instrument he has mastered. His voice typically doesn’t strike out to anyone as unique, so it also tends to be forgettable, the kind most tend to stick into the back of their short-term memory and forget within half a minute, or maybe even shorter. After all, he speaks with a moderate speed, typical in that way as well. However, Rai is still entirely capable of expressing emotion with his words, whether that means tucking passion behind them to convey some sort of message, or to imply an emotion he may or may not actually be feeling. Overall, his voice is not passive, and is entirely capable of conveying the fact that he means business when need be. When the need proves itself, his tones are usually very flat, making it hard to discern his thoughts and feelings, and also giving him an easy capability to wound with his words alone. He also will try to keep his sentences short, as he believes that points should be made as quickly as possible. Despite the initial apathetic impression made from his voice, though, one can associate more feelings coming from his voice than initially thought. For one, his tones may be clearly mischievous or defiant, more than the basic undertone. Even though his voice is straightforward, it is clear that he thinks his words out before he speaks, enunciating syllables clearly, so it is less likely for what he says to be heard of as boring as well. He does usually show emotion when he is concerned for others, though (such as Cosmic in the Rogue RP, his friends, and most anyone who isn’t an enemy), and he doesn’t usually have a good alternative to hiding sadness about loss related to himself. Nonetheless, Rai keeps most of his words to himself. He barely speaks to anyone but his closest ones, or at least those he knows to an extent, as he dislikes letting others know whom he is before he gets to know them first, such as through observation. Even his voice usually gives a distant, soft sort of uncaring attitude, though it also gives away a feeling of natural charisma. Rai is an alto; his voice can’t go very low. He could potentially be a tenor, if he were to expand his vocal range some. He has a nice singing voice, and he sometimes hums in what would otherwise be silence. He sometimes still gets awkward voice cracks, which tends to emphasize his teenage looks. He has a variation of a smart-aleck tone, stemming from his more protective nature. In this sort of state, his tone slants towards a scolding one, one conveying absolute righteousness. Rai has a tendency to speak common internet abbreviations aloud by spelling them out, such as “I.D.K.”, “T.B.H.”, et cetera. He also uses different terminology words from different dialects, such as using “Y’all” at some times, and “You all” at others, or “Don’t know” sometimes, and “Dunno” at others. It’s likely that he does this to distinguish between formal and informal speaking. 'Rogue' 'AgK! AU' 'Background/Backstory' 'General' 'CC' He was born in a city named Gelling, but even then, no one knows where he's from. No one has ever seen his parents, his family. But there must have been something that nearly broke this strong young man, and led to his deep hatred of the Color System's corruption. The only question is, behind the mystery of the mysterious individual in question...just what happened? 'GGaD' He was initially along the borders between the Modern and Cyber Sect, and he actually moved in between them for quite a bit. Needs development, because I’m not sure how much CC stuff I can move to GGaD, but he has met Galaxian and Hitan at some point, and they became friends. Don’t know the rest for now xD. 'AgK! AU' 'Rogue AU' A war tore humanity apart, to the point that humanity could not fathom their own existence. It was said that the world needed to start anew--to finish the mass genocide started by both sides. Caught in the midst, Rai was expected to cause the death of the human race. He was ordered to plant weapons, with the strength of nuclear weapons, around the world. Humanity, and all life that would perish along with them, would disappear in an instant. ..Except for one. Humanity wanted to start anew. It wished to exterminate all, but one. A child. A newborn boy. Rai's son. Expected in a month. Both father and son, forced to end and begin a world against their will. But in a month, there was not only the son. There was also a daughter. Twins, forced to begin a cycle after the sins of everyone else who had been their kind. The world ended, but his did not, rescued by Cosmic. The world he wanted to end had ended, but most of all, he had wanted his to end, along with his beloved. But it was she who had perished, and he was saved, whisked away from the greatest sin he had been forced to commit, away from the two children of his own. If only there was a way to end what he had begun. 'Roles' 'Eternity Binds, Track/ed' 'Forums/General' 'GGaD' 'CC' 'Rogue' 'AgK! AU' 'Affiliations' 'Eternity Binds, Track/ed' 'Forums/General' 'Hitan' Rai often treats the other like a brother. He counts how many books the other reads. 'Galaxian' He treats the kiddo like a little brother. He sometimes also makes fun of the fact that the other is still shorter than him, even in adult form. 'GGaD' 'CC' 'Rogue' 'AgK! AU' 'Powers/Abilities' All in the development queue. 'General, GGaD, Eternity Binds, Track/ed' 'Genius Intellect/Cyber Mind' Rai's thinking skills and memory are far beyond one of any average human's. He possesses the ability to process information quicker than what is considered human. Rai is very intuitive about Forengard in his knowledge, and often knows about someone or something before it can present a threat to him. 'Hacking/Programming' His skills are amongst the higher/highest caliber when it comes to technology, being very adept in manipulating devices, programs, etc., to his advantage as seen fit. He has a strong mental interface with computer data, as he can operate them. 'Technology Manipulation/Creation/Assembling/Disassembling | Enhanced Inventing' Rai can manipulate technology, and he can also assemble or disassemble such objects, or make such objects from nothing. He can create weapons, armors, structures, devices, drones, vehicles, robots, aircrafts, spacecrafts, and so on, which is good, because he has enhanced inventing skills, a talent of his from birth. 'Enhanced Vision' In fact, Rai sees most things in a sort of code, though his vision isn't completely programmed to be that way. It sometimes results in a condition, almost similar to dyslexia, when he's reading long things that aren't code, and obstruct his vision in certain circumstances, causing a pain in his head. This condition doesn't stop Rai from obtaining information from books, however. 'Athletic Condition' Rai can almost run a four-minute mile, and he has exceptional mortal stamina when it comes to physical activity. He's mortal; he doesn't have robot legs. It's still very fast. 'Mind Manipulation Resistance' 'Electricity Manipulation' *Electricity infusion *Bio-Electricity Manipulation *Electricity Absorption *Electrical flight (limited) *Technology Manipulation *Technological Magic & Technomagic *Holo-Technology Manipulation **Science Negation **Magnetic Weaponry/Artillery **Magnetic Beam Emission **EM Warping ***Warp Manipulation (small extent) **EM Teleportation ***One-use/limited use teleportation **EM Aura **EM Combat *Electrolysis (and aquatic breathing) *Atomic Cancellation (cancel electric field holding particles together) *Conductivity *Spark Manipulation *Surface scaling 'Electromagnetism Manipulation' *Applications: **Attraction and repulsion on metals/conductive material, deflection for metal projectiles, demagnetization by removing magnetic properties from ferrous metals, electroreception to sense disturbances in electromagnetic fields, magnetization on ferrous metals (Basic Level) **Electricity manipulation, electrokinetic flight, EM attacks, EM constructs, EM Detection, EM Generation, EM Vision (seeing EM fields), EM Electricity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation (Advanced Level) **Bio-Electricity Manipulation, Bio-Magnetism Manipulation, Electrical Telepathy, EM Noise Manipulation, Maser Manipulation, Psychic Shield (blocking input or scrambling neural impulses), Technology Manipulation (Expert Level) **Electrical Telekinesis, Gravity Negation, Neural Impulse Manipulation, Psychic Immunity (Master Level) **EM Spectrum Manipulation, Particle Manipulation/Charged Particles Manipulation, Subatomic Manipulation/Atomic Manipulation, Chemistry Manipulation, Molecular Manipulation, Field Manipulation, Physical Energy Manipulation, Wormhole Creation (magnetic) (Ultimate Level) *Limited invisibility = Making himself correspond to light in surroundings, e.g. blending in with shadows by limiting light to himself *Electromagnetic vision *(Limited) Plasma Manipulation **He can generate his own ammo for weapons *Limited light manipulation *Limited air manipulation *Paralysis induction *Battery Detonation 'Advanced Technology' *Technology Generation/Constructs *Enhanced Crafting *Codification *Decodification 'Weapon Proficiency | Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant' 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics' *Poison Immunity *Can see in the dark *Cyber Mind (?) *Extrasensory Perception 'Reactive Adaptation' 'Targeting' 'Reality Manipulation' *(Limited) Limitation Transcendence *(Limited) Rule Bending *Science Negation(?) 'Weapons Summoning' *Only cyber weapons (e.g. no medieval swords?) 'Self Bio-Electricity Manipulation Immunity' 'Superhuman Reaction Speed' 'The Unnamed Novel' 'AgK! AU' 'Rogue' 'Battle Statistics' 'GGaD, Forums/General' Tier: Low 7-C Name: ??? (Referred to as Rai) Gender: Male Age: Middle teens-early twenties Classification: Mortal Human Powers and Abilities: Attack Potency: At least 8-A Speed: Transonic with Supersonic Reactions and Combat Speed Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 Striking Strength: At least Street Class Durability Levels: At least Multi-City Block Level Stamina: Very high. Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment/Utilities: Rai usually doesn’t use weapons, and tries to make them harmless. He knows how to make most of them, though. He invented a bubble gun, where he can trap someone in a bubble for about ten minutes, and they can’t do anything to the bubble or fire something at him through it or something like that. It floats about ten feet above the air and starts sinking once it’s about to pop, and it’s not really a weapon, being more annoying. He’s capable of using normal guns but he hates violence. He knows in theory just about to use any weapon and to adjust as necessary. It seems that he keeps a large metal shard on him, sharpened, for close combat or perhaps for some other purpose... Intelligence: Genius Weaknesses: He is very mortal and unlikely to take the initiative and fight. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' To be announced. 'Rogue 'AgK! AU' 'Quotes' "Listen, it's not going to work. Revenge is a cycle. The best thing you can do is live on and keep being a good person, for both yourself and your brother. Live on for both the living and the dead." -November 16, 2019, in CC. "Mortals are often cruel when it has nothing to do with themselves." "The only kind I have is mercury and it's my personal liquid supply, so no." -12/26/19, in the Rogue RP. "My wish is that one day, no one will need to have a military. But, that is not a wish that is possible to be granted." 'Other' In times of conflict, he usually doesn't like to take a side. *On 2/10/20, it was said that he'd never yelled at anyone in his history as a character. This is pending confirmation. **If this is true, the narrator wants to keep it that way. **He doesn't even want Rai shouting at his enemies. *His curses are described, at most vulgar, "Fudge." With italics as emphasis. **Usually, he censors this with "Oh, chocolate." *He does not consider heck or hell a cuss word, but tries not to use the latter to not offend others. *Beforehand, it was headcanoned it was possibly Rai who pulled an order for an assassination on the Black Mamba by the hands of The Apologetic Assassin. **It was theorized that it was maybe because the Mamba was affiliated with Amour & Avid. **So, he might have done so to get Avid off of his track. **It was also theorized that he failed because of the A.A. supposedly changing their mind or being stopped by the two in question. **However, it was also noted that Rai hates violence and really isn't the type to order someone to kill someone else, even if they are a killer, because that makes him a killer as well. **It was noted that Rai has a 'common good perspective'. **This idea was obviously suspended and cancelled later on. *He likes water and milk, because they're actually supposed to be tasteless. *He likes kinetic energy/balanced movement in general, mechanical or not. *He generally likes roller coasters. *He enjoys swinging doors. **He sometimes goes through them in cycles too many times despite how immature it seems. *He loves chocolate and Asian candies. **He orders triple fudge chocolate ice cream. *If he eats too many fruits, he'll get full and won't be able to eat anything for the next three hours. *Rai tends to speak in code. *He tends to accidentally incorporate technology into real life; for instance, reading things like they are code. *He is not above hacking or using his technology abilities to obtain what he wants, but he wants to make change with all non-violent methods. *When he's traumatized, he spaces out for a while, in contrast to Hitan's snapping reaction. *When he is sad, he locks himself into a room (usually his working room or the kitchen) and denies the existence of an outside world. *He usually says that his backstory is "confidential". *He would be Japanese-Chinese on Earth. *His former appearance (hairstyle) was mostly passed on to Death. **Ironic, seeing as they work on opposite sides. **This is shown in preference of suits and a simplistic left-right-center bangs hairstyle. *His taste buds are somewhat impaired, making it so most things are tasteless or bland to him. **He still needs to eat to an extent, though, but he won't die if he doesn't. It just impairs his performance. **This explains why he likes foods that have too extensive of a taste. *He is more defensive in GGaD than anywhere else. *He does have blood, but he can maintain its temperature, and it's enhanced/advanced compared to most mortals, being immune to poison. *He does have reactions to poison, such as a brief period of pain, but he is completely immune to mercury, as one example. *Poison cannot kill him or harm him long-term. *His breath does not generate condensation in the cold. *He powerwalks. *He likes eating pepperoni. **He pretty much reflects Galaxian's food interests at this point lol. *He prefers to eat a bit of spice. *Cameras don't work on him, as he emanates a warped light/electromagnetic aura that disables the ability for a good picture to be taken of him. *He also has resistance to mind influence due to his EM aura. *He could drink mercury without dying. **He usually doesn't keep a bottle of it on him, though. **He's immune to poison and could also chug any of it without dying, to be honest. He'd still have some side effects at the time, though. *He loves chocolate **He loves chocolate fudge brownie ice cream but tbh he loves a lot of ice cream ***He'd eat ice cream sludge if that were the only choice at the moment *His name in CC was Fuseiijitsu Rai, but Galaxian decided this was a horrible name, as all of it practically just means "to deceive" and "lie". His nickname was changed to just Rai. His real name remains to be seen. **If there is one, that is. *Rai's even more of a peaceful person than Galaxian. **But if you tick him off, you're gonna regret it. *His background identity as a prince was a literal random thought that occurred to Galaxian sometime in October of 2019. **It was something akin to Rai'd look handsome in a prince uniform! **Galaxian didn't like the simplicity of his design at the time, either. *He smirks a lot, hence the nickname, "Smirkster". Surprise, surprise. *He tends to see people close to him as his younger brothers, even if they're older than him. *He likes the concept of nuclear stuff, but he would never use them, because they hurt people. *He was supposed to be an evil character in CC, so he was Galaxian's first character who was intended to be evil/antagonistic. **However, his personality at the current moment makes it impossible for him to even be ill-intentioned. **He would not choose to take the path of revenge towards his worst enemy. ***Rai's "worst enemy" is someone unspecified as of August 30, 2019. He has expressed that he will only make the other go to prison, possibly asylum, and no more. He's not vengeful, you see. *"All the Reasons to Lie" is a pun of his name, Rai, so it explains his backstory ("All the Reasons to Rai"), as well as why he deceives others as to who he is and what that backstory actually is. *Rai has a sense of humor that strongly reflects that of the narrator's, Galaxian's. *Rai only stalks the ships of those closest to him; otherwise, all stalking is accidental. *He doesn't like prying into others' business, surprisingly, other than stalking ships related to those he cares about. *Rai lies about his age in all worlds that he is. *Rai makes some of his lies obvious, only on purpose. He is a very good liar. *If Rai were to ever like a girl, he wouldn't actually stalk his own ship. **(*cough*) Someone? *Rai's a very fast runner and pretty good at endurance, too. He's in Peak Human shape. *Rai types fast. His typing speed is around 123 WPM. Likely more; he is constantly improving. *CC!Rai hates rainbows. **This is a detail that needs to be adjusted to fit all the variations he has with his character. *Rai can read the character pages/character "coding", which is why he breaks the Fourth Wall. He also can code what he says. For example, like this. *Rai's between 16-17. Maybe. Who really knows at this point...? **If he's 16, he's an exception for the narrator not shipping characters below the age of seventeen in CC at least, because the narrator really just has the regulation that characters must be within college age to date, and he is. **Age complications are occurring with the development of his backstory. He might actually be at least 18. **He used to be 18 in CC, but the narrator brought his age down. He acts 15, in the narrator's opinion. *Rai doesn't have the patience to cook fancy meals. Sure, he can cook, but not the fancy stuff. *He loves soy sauce. **He uses too much soy sauce. He uses it in all of his cooking. *Rai walks really fast. *He has a tendency to have his eyes convert normal things to code, which confuses him; one such example being menus. He usually pretends this is a joke. *Rai's a confirmed bookworm; he doesn't let others see. *Rai can read code miraculously well, so he can gauge Real!Galaxian's tone differences, stuff like that. *He reads well in general--people, situations, advantages, etc. *He has a little companion, a robot he named "Piece of Metal" in Japanese, and also calls "Qwerty". **He can understand robot speak. *He also has an invisible bubble gun, resulting in him fingergunning when it's in use. *It's unknown what his avocations are, other than hacking, following his friends, reading, developing games, and programming random stuff. It is known, however, that he rarely uses a phone for its intended purposes. *Rai is good at video games, but he does not particularly enjoy playing them. *It's been said he isn't photogenic as an excuse for the narrator to get his design together. *Rai, as compared to Hitan, barely blushes. **He's pretty dark-skinned (in "Asian" standards, and by that I'm mocking some people who think Japanese, Chinese, and Korean people are the only Asians), so his complexion helps him, too. **He does faintly blush, though. **His cheeks grow the reddest in cold, though; on the other hand, his cheeks don't really react that much to heat. **His blush spreads from his neck (covered by his hair) and his ears (also covered by his hair). *Rai's birthday was originally supposed to be a Scorpio, but on November 11, 2019, Galaxian decided he was either a Gemini or an Aquarius. **Due to Aquariuses valuing wisdom as well, he was chosen to be an Aquarius. **His birthday is close to the 1st, which is supposed to represent the leadership qualities within his character. **This is not a reference to SS's Milo and Camus being Aquarius and Milo (as in him and Hitan). *He can drive. **He is extremely, childishly careful while driving. ***"There had been no jokes and almost no talking from Rai on his part during the entire journey, something previously unheard of, perhaps. The entire trip was comprised of the young man gripping the wheel with both hands with a firm grip, as if afraid it'd fall off if he didn't, and a cold resolution from him that countered the small bit of heating he had switched on. In fact, he'd taken to absolutely switching from one lane to the other, absolute slowing-down before turning, and pretty much every bit of precaution a driver was capable of taking and more." *Rai was shipped with Anima by 'fate'. **He was decided, plot-wise, to have run into Anima, while she was hunting ghosts and he on a mission to track two serial killers. ***This would lead to a purely coincidental meeting, where Rai would see a memory of Hitan taking away GGaD!Galaxian's memories. **However, the plan for Hitan to take away Galaxian's memories was declared to be OOC, and the plot thread did not have enough participants on it to continue. **The narrator wanted them to meet, and so staged a series of possibilities where they could have already met. **Making a connection between Anima looking for 'ghosts' and Rai having believed to be dead, the narrator determined Anima may have been looking for more than just the 'ghosts' she spoke of, but also metaphorical ghosts of the past, present, and future. **The narrator then thought it was cute to ship them. **He then put them into an AU!school world, but this was later determined to be canonical, and they were actually classmates at the time of meeting. *Rai in IQs usually seems to profess a disliking of puns, but the real him probably doesn't mind it, or just pretends to dislike it. *He possesses a sharp steel comb as a last resort weapon. *He thinks the katakana "ツ" does look like a smiley face. 'Gallery' Universal Rai.jpg|Upper left: CC!Rai. Upper right: GGaD!Rai. Lower left: Rogue!Rai. Lower right: AgK!Rai. Realistic AgK! AU Rai.png|AgK! AU Rai Rai Teenager.png|Rai as a teenager. The Dance of Love.png|The Dance of Love Smol Rai & Hitan.png|Hitan and Rai :D. First Meet.png|How Rai and Anima first met. Rai & Anima.png|Rai and Anima in the supposedly AU school setting. Anima & Rai.png|Rai and Anima in the initial AU!School setting. Rai comforts Anima.png|Rai comforts a distraught Anima. Sharing a Scarf.png|Sharing a scarf on a chilly evening. Category:OCs Category:Realistic Forms Category:Fantasy Forms Category:General Personas Category:Gang/Consociation/Cohort Members Category:Males Category:He/him Category:Mortals Category:Humans Category:Alive in Rogue Category:Chaotic Good Category:Alive (in GGaD) Category:Alive (in CC) [[Category:Alive (in All the Reasons to Lie)]] [[Category:Alive (in Track/ed)]] Category:Neutral Evil Category:Alive (in AgK! AU)